Field
The present disclosure generally relates to radio-frequency switches having reduced-resistance metal layout.
Description of the Related Art
In antenna tuning or some other switching applications such as radio-frequency (RF) switches and passive components, a plurality of switching elements (e.g., field-effect transistors (FET)) can be used as passive components. They are commonly arranged in a stack configuration to facilitate appropriate handling of power. For example, a higher FET stack height can be utilized to allow an RF switch to withstand high power under mismatch.